1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is methods of optimizing data flow between a software application and a database server. The invention can be used in web-based applications; it allows, for example, database applications to be cloud-based, with client applications connecting to a database server over a relatively slow connection such as the public Internet.
2. Technical Background
In the early 1980's software was mostly delivered as ‘pre-installed’ on hardware or as ‘Boxed’ software to be installed from floppy disks. Slow evolution of the market saw a steady migration of delivery to CD Rom as software increased in size and complexity to a point at the beginning of the millennium whereby most software could now be delivered by download over the Internet at point of purchase. Over the last eight years further developments in adjacent technologies have heralded the arrival of mobile phone application stores (AppStores) which not only successfully gave consumers new ways to purchase applications (e.g. ‘try and buy’) but also educated the wider market in general about different ways of buying, storing and managing applications as diverse as games and applications for business.
3. Discussion of Related Art
Over the last 3 years especially, new developments have seen a trend whereby providers of businesses services (Hosters, Telcos etc.) are offering web 2.0 application stores to their existing small and medium enterprises (SME) customers. This is a natural progression as they have moved from core competences, such as hosting, to managing email and desktop services on behalf of their clients.